Getting A Record Deal
by Avan8
Summary: What will Austin do when he has to go up against another singer trying to take his record deal?


**_Austin's POV_** -

"Hey Jimmy, so what's the important news you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Austin, you might want to sit down for this." Jimmy said slowly.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, you know that record deal that you wanted?" Jimmy said looking at the floor.

"Yeah," I said raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Jimmy?" I thought to myself. "Why is he talking so slow, and why isn't he looking at me?"

"I met with another great singer, just like you." Jimmy said after a sigh.

"What! So your not gonna sign me!" I shouted.

"No, that isn't true. I might sign you, but I also might sign Dan (the other singer). I just have to pick between you two." Jimmy said while looking me in the eye.

"Well, did you make your decision?" I asked.

"Not yet," Jimmy said while shaking his head.

"Good, because you have to pick me!" I begged desperately.

"It's not that easy Ross, I have to make a good decision for my bussniess." Jimmy explained.

"Please, I'll do anything!" I begged.

"I don't know!" Jimmy mumbled.

"Please!" I whined.

"Fine, but you'll do anything." Jimmy said while raising a finger.

I nodded in agreeement. "Well, you can start by taking off your clothes." Jimmy exclaimed with a grin.

I looked up at Jimmy and nodded without asking questions. I started by taking off my shoes and socks. Then I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I unbuckled my belt and opened the buttons of my jeans. I took a deep sigh and slowly slid down my jeans, revealing my pink briefs.

"Is that better?" I asked.

"Nope, you still need to remove the last piece of clothing you have." Jimmy said with a wide grin.

My eyes got wide. I needed to be fully naked! "Austin, you are doing this for the record deal!" I thought to myself.

I slowly grabbed the waistband and pulled my briefs down. My 9 inch dick rose up in excitement.

"Much better!" Jimmy exclaimed as he got up. "You wanna know something Austin, I always had a crush on you." Jimmy wispered into my ear.

Then Jimmy turned me around and kissed me on the lips. A deep kiss! He made his way to my neck, giving me a hickey. Then he stood up and declared, "Undress me!"

I started by taking off his jacket. Next, I took off his shoes and socks. Then, I took off his shirt and tie. After that, I took of his pants. Suddently I fell back. "Woah!" I thought to myself as I saw his huge bulge in his underwear. I got on my knees and slid down his underwear in one go.

His big 12 inch cock popped right out and hit me on the face. "Hey, why don't you suck it with your talented mouth of your, while your down there!" Jimmy exclaimed.

I looked up at him then back down at his cock. "He wants me to suck that monster! How will it even fit in my mouth?" I thought to myself.

I used both of my hands to grab the base of Jimmy's monster. I slowly started to stroke it. After a minute, I stuck out my tounge and tasted the head. It was sweet and sour, I kind of liked the taste. I started taking more of Jimmy'scock down my throat. I tried to fit as much of Jimmy's cock in my throat, but I could only suck 7 inches of his manhood.

Then I started to bob up and down, while stroking whatever I couldn't fit. Jimmy started to moan, and I took it as encouragement to suck harder and faster. After a few minutes Jimmy stopped me and told me to bend over his desk.

I knew what was coming and I was scared. "How was his huge dick gonna fit in my small ass?" I wondered.

"Ohhh!" I moaned as he slid two fingers in me at once.

Jimmy slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me. Then he took out his fingers and rubbed his manhood against my entrance. Then he slowly shoved the head of his cock into me. He slowly sunk into me as I moaned.

"Wow, you're really tight Austin!" Jimmy grunted as he pumped into me.

"Your so big!" I shouted.

Jimmy started to pick up his speed as he fucked me raw. He was fucking me so fast my whole body echoed with every thrust.

Then Jimmy started shouting dirty things to me. "Ugh, you're so tight! You're a slut Austin, but your my slut! Getting fucked for a record deal, you're such a whore."

"Ugh, fuck me harder!" I moaned out loud.

Jimmy fucked me like never before. My whole body moving back and forth.

"I'm gonna cum in your tight ass!" Jimmy grunted.

A few minutes later Jimmy came filling me up with his cum. "Oh man, you're a good fuck Austin!" Jimmy said as he pulled out.

"Yeah, that was great!" I said as I layed down on the floor. I was sweating so much and cum was leaking out of my ass.

"So does that mean I'm gonna get a record deal?" I asked.

"Yup, meet me in the studio on Monday. My assistant will give you all the infomation." Jimmy said as he got dressed. "Lock the doors when you leave, ok." Jimmy said before he left the room leaving me on the floor naked, sweaty, and with cum leaking out of me.

"I did it!" I said to myself. "I got a record deal!"


End file.
